


Un bocado de más

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Shut up Hannibal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "...Ella no sabía bien cuándo o cómo llegó. Era un fantasma, ¿no? Berserker, Saber, Rider...no lo eran. Pero ese sí..."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 1





	Un bocado de más

**Un bocado de más**

* * *

Ella no sabía bien cuándo o cómo llegó. Era un fantasma, ¿no? Berserker, Saber, Rider...no lo eran. Pero ese sí.

¿Por qué?

—¿Te he contado de Ishtar?

Sakura no dijo nada. Ella pensó que si no dormía, tal vez, tal vez...

( _Se lo había prometido a Shirou, no le haría más daño a nadie, él no quería eso, él era tan dulce y amable con ella, con todos, por eso..._ )

—Ishtar era una _perra_.

El extraño bebía y bebía. Primero había asaltado la despensa secreta del abuelo Zouken. Cuando se acabó el vino caro, había buscado el del supermercado que bebía Shinji. Dijo que la cerveza no era digna de reyes.

—...Y la _perra_ andaba por toda la Mesopotamia medio desnuda...

Sakura trató de volver a rezar. Cansada de pincharse los brazos para ver si aquello era real o no. Trató de acomodarse de nuevo, arrodillada frente al altar de Shirou, encendió más incienso junto a su fotografía de instituto y acarició los pétalos del lirio que había situado como parte de las ofrendas.

—Todos la _conocían_. Sacerdotes, pastores, guerreros, reyes, príncipes, nobles, _todos_...

Tenía una apariencia tan extraña. Como lo había visto unas noches atrás. Él le habló. En un sueño. Pero luego no era tal cosa.

Como no lo habían sido todas esas veces en las catacumbas de su abuelo.

—En mi tiempo, no cualquiera era una _puta_...Si una mujer llevaba mala vida, yo la obligaba a dejar a su marido y unirse a mi harem. Y si no quería eso...que todas querían, pero no importa...

Sakura no sabía si decirle que por favor, guardara silencio. Era un "hombre" tan orgulloso. Iba vestido como una especie de yakuza. O al menos, un delincuente escolar. Y no era solo eso.

No era solo eso.

Y ella lo sabía.

Tenía su. Sabor.

En.

El...

—¿Sakura?

... _Paladar_.

—¿Hermano?

Lo que faltaba.

—...Las que decían que no querían unirse a mi harem, eran las que lo deseaban más, tanto que ni podían _admitirlo_...—continuó el Rey de Reyes (así se autodenominaba), ignorando que Shinji acababa de entrar por la puerta principal a la sala de estar, con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme de la academia y haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué demonios, Sakura? Fui a buscarte al puto club de arquería. Y no estabas ahí.

—Yo...—comenzó ella, desviando los ojos hacie el altar improvisado frente al cual rezaba.

—...En Uruk a mi no me faltaban las mujeres, como para que se me acercara la mimada hija de Sin, ni más ni menos que a EXIGIRME...

El héroe del cantar más antiguo seguía con su monólogo. Sakura pasó de mirar el altar de Shirou a observar cómo el desconocido de aquella otra noche se echaba en el sofá de la sala, tomando lo que aparentemente era una copa de vino.

Y en apariencias. Shinji. Ni siquiera. Lo veía.

Su hermano solo tenía crueles ojos para ella. Y la fotografía de Shirou, junto a las flores y la urna funeraria.

—No me jodas. ¿Te quedaste las cenizas de Emiya? ¿Has estado rezándole día y noche aquí?

Shinji soltó una cruel carcajada. Sakura tuvo el impulso de tomar la urna con lo restos de Shirou y huír.

—Estás enferma, Sakura. Esa mierda debería estar en un templo, el cementerio o la basura. Pero no aquí. Ni siquiera se casó contigo. Solo usaba tu vagina cuando ibas a cocinarle. Porque lo rogabas, ¿no?

...Sakura pudo jurar que el Rey de Reyes guardó silencio un instante. Pero no. Sobre su hombro, ella apreció cómo simplemente se rellenaba la copa de vino y continuaba con su parloteo, como si Shinji ni siquiera hubiera entrado en escena a molestarla.

—Así que la perra viene. Y me pide a mí, Rey de la ciudad que siempre quiso, que me acueste con ella, en el mismo lecho al que lleva a quien le da la gana...

—A mi nunca me rogabas. Pero a Emiya, oh, el héroe Emiya Shirou, él era tan especial para ti, ¿no? Por eso te trajiste a casa sus cenizas. ¿Para usarlas de juguete sexual?

—Shinji...

Sakura se sentía mal. Los dos hablaban al mismo tiempo, la cabeza le dolía, no había comido desde que...encontró el cuerpo de Shirou, aquella mañana, abandonado como una cosa a podrirse, solo porque la hija de los Einzbern...

—...Ishtar castigaba a todos aquellos con los que se acostaba. Pastores, sacerdotes, guerreros. Era como dormir con la Muerte misma...

—Por supuesto. Emiya Shirou. Ya no es tan heroico, ¿no? Ahora que está en una urna. No puede satisfacerte. Ni siquiera puede evitar esto...—se burló Shinji, golpeando la tablilla con el nombre del amado de Sakura, dejando que cayera y tirara el florero adornado con un lirio y que se derramara el plato de comida ofrendado, apagando el incienso que ella quemaba en su nombre.

Si al menos uno de los dos se hubiese callado entonces. Shinji se reía, deleitado con su sufrimiento. Sakura se cubrió la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

Y el otro...

—Le dije que no a Ishtar y la perra se volvió loca. Se acostó con su propio padre y le pidió un toro gigante para jod...

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Tomaste algo? ¿Estás borracha? ¿O es solo por él? Te ves en serio, muy mal...parece que andas necesitando que te...

...Estaba tan hambrienta.

Y eso que había comido. La noche anterior.

Pero nada que una persona normal comería.

Por el contrario.

Un festín de sombras.

Dulces con sangre ardiente.

Carne caramelizada en chamusquina y veneno.

Un movimiento, dos.

La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Como debió estar desde un principio. Antes de que Sakura pudiera pensar algo coherente, su sed se estaba aplacando. Mordía algo caliente y metálico, Shinji ya ni hablaba, solo permanecía en el piso.

Su hermano era lo que Sakura deglutía.

El otro seguía sentado en el sofá, sus ojos vacíos ocasionalmente se posaban en Sakura, como si muy a su pesar, no pudiera evitar verla comer.

—...Ishtar mató a mi mejor amigo. Eso fue una pérdida y una ofensa. Mi tío, Marduk, cortó a Tiamat como un pescado por mucho menos...

—¡CÁLLATE, HÉROE MUERTO!

Sakura casi no reconoció su propia voz distorsionada, que le brotó del fondo de la garganta, con borbotones de la sangre de Shinji, salpicándole el vestido lila.

Por un momento, el fantasma del Servant le hizo caso. Sorprendentemente.

Ella pudo comer. Él siguió bebiendo. La copa de vino desapareció, materializó una lata de cerveza barata, esas que guardaba Shinji para cuando venían visitas y no quería ofrecer algo mejor.

Sakura no prestó mucha más atención al héroe caído. Gilgamesh bebió con visible disgusto, como si aquello fuese a matarlo.

 _De nuevo_.

Y luego de empinar el codo, sorbiendo hasta la última gota de la cerveza de oferta, el héroe muerto aplastó la lata, hizo que la misma se esfumara y observando cómo Sakura llegaba hasta a desgarrar la carne de Shinji, royendo sus huesos, Gilgamesh murmuró, solo para sí, mortificado:

—Casi extraño a Ishtar. Ella era algo que yo podía manejar...


End file.
